Gracias a Newton
by A.Mars
Summary: Bella Swan ya no sabía que hacer para alejar a Mike Newton y jamás se imaginó que justamente Edward Cullen la ayudara con eso... Pero tampoco se imaginó todo lo que sucedería después. -ONE SHOT-


_**Holaaa Chicaas! :D **_

_**Si, yo de nuevo por aquí con otra nueva locura... La verdad, esta historia la había empezado a escribir hace un tiempo y por algún motivo la deje olvidada...Y ahora, en un momento de ocio -Y de insomnio- la termine! :D**_

_**En fin, como saben los personajes son de la gran S. Meyer, la historia sí es mía... ¡Espero la disfruten!.**_

* * *

Si caminar con mi precario equilibrio siempre ha sido una tarea que requiere de mucho cuidado por mi parte, caminar con mi precario equilibrio y varios libros en mis manos es casi una misión imposible.

Tenía un trabajo por hacer para dentro de una semana y hoy pasé por la biblioteca en busca de información, y terminé sacando de allí cinco libros, cinco libros grandes y pesados, cabe destacar. El trayecto hasta el subterráneo estaba resultando un poco difícil, entre mi bolso y los libros sentía que en cualquier momento caería de bruces contra el piso, sin embargo, llegué sana y salva hasta le entrada de la estación para tomar el metro, iba a entrar a la estación cuando recordé que tenía el boleto del metro en mi bolso, y como no, hasta ahí llegó mi buena suerte, ¿cómo conseguiría el boleto teniendo las manos ocupadas?.

Traté de hacer lo posible para conseguirlo pero siempre alguno de los libros trataba de caerse, estaba perdiendo la paciencia cuando una voz conocida sonó a mis espaldas.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda Swan?"- la voz pertenecía a Edward Cullen, el hermano de mi mejor amiga. Me giré a verlo y estaba ahí con sus aires de suficiencia y típica sonrisa torcida, y pretenciosa. Estaba vestido con un jean azul desgastado, una remera blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Yo rodé los ojos al verlo tan confiado y prepotente como siempre mientras el me veía divertido por mi anterior lucha con los libros. Negué con la cabeza divertida sabiendo que esa parte de su personalidad jamás cambiaría y me limité a entregarle los libros para que los sostuviera mientras buscaba mi boleto.

Edward tomó sin esfuerzo los libros como si pesaran menos que una pluma, cuando por fin encontré el mentado boleto, traté de agarrar los libros nuevamente pero Edward se negó a entregármelos y me indicó que entrara a la estación.

-"Gracias Cullen"- le agradecí y él me dio una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-"Soy un caballero Swan, debo ayudar a las damas en apuros"- comentó y ambos nos reímos. La relación entre Edward y yo era así, nos molestábamos y bromeábamos el uno con el otro pero nos llevábamos bastante bien.

-"Entonces…"- Edward empezó a hablar pero se veía dudoso en continuar. –"Escuché que vas a salir con Newton"- soltó de pronto y me detuve de inmediato.

-"¿De dónde sacaste esa locura?"- pregunté totalmente confundida y viéndolo con una ceja alzada.

-"Al parecer eso lo está diciendo el mismo Newton"- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. –"¿Es verdad?"- preguntó de pronto interesado.

-"¡Dios, no!"- negué fervientemente –"De hecho, no sé qué hacer para que deje de molestarme"- confesé soltando una risita que Edward acompañó y seguimos caminando para esperar el metro.

-"Oh mira… hablando del Rey de Roma"- Edward hizo un gesto señalando tras de mí y yo me giré para confirmar mi terrible sospecha, Mike Newton se encontraba a unos pasos de nosotros, y en cuanto me vio empezó a acercarse con un intento de sonrisa seductora.

-"¿Crees que me alcance si salgo corriendo?"- pregunté un poco desesperada porque Mike se acercaba, causando que Edward soltara una carcajada, estaba apunto de escapar de allí cuando fuimos interrumpidos por Mike.

-"¡Bella!"- me saludó alegremente, pero su actitud cambió totalmente cuando se dirigió a Edward. –"Cullen"- agregó secamente.

-"Newton"- Edward respondió también serio.

De pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso, pero en ese instante llegó el metro que debíamos abordar y los tres lo hicimos en silencio, yo en mi intento de alejarme lo más posible de Mike, quedé casi adherida a Edward. Al menos él sabía mi intención porque en el momento en que me acerqué más a él me sonrió torcidamente haciéndome ver que me comprendía.

-"Entonces Bella… ¿Cuándo aceptarás mi invitación a cenar?"- me preguntó Mike ignorando deliberadamente a Edward, yo me mordí el labio sin saber que excusa darle ésta vez.

-"¿Por qué tendría _mi novia_ que aceptar una cena contigo Newton?"- preguntó Edward de pronto sorprendiéndonos a ambos, tanto a Mike como a mí.

-"¿Tu novia?"- preguntó con recelo Mike y dándole una mirada hostil a Edward, éste le limitó a asentir y pasó un brazo por mi cintura sorprendiéndome nuevamente. Pero en este caso, no sólo me sorprendí por lo que hizo, sino también por el cosquilleo que sentí cuando me tocó, era una extraña sensación, como si una corriente eléctrica invadiera mi cuerpo.

-"Si Mike, Edward es mi novio"- intervine cuando salí de estupor.

-"Oh vaya… no sabía que estaban juntos"- comentó Mike bajando un poco la actitud hostil que había tomado.

-"Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes Newton"- contestó Edward en un tono duro y acercándome aún más hacia él, como si de verdad estuviera celoso y defendiendo a su novia. Mike volvió a verlo de mala manera pero Edward lo veía con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

En ese instante llegamos a la estación donde yo debía bajar, Edward al percatarse me devolvió mis libros con una sonrisa en sus labios, de pronto hizo algo que jamás hubiese esperado: elevó un poco mi rostro con una de sus manos y estampó sus labios sobre los míos en un beso ligero, un beso ligero pero suficiente para que sintiera como todas mis terminaciones nerviosas despertaban a causa de ese leve roce. Sabía que todo esto era parte de la farsa para alejar a Mike de mí, sin embargo, eso no evitó que mi corazón latiera desbocado con ese simple beso.

-"Nos vemos más tarde cariño"- dijo Edward y yo asentí mecánicamente saliendo del vagón sin siquiera despedirme de Mike.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente y estaba totalmente sonrojada. Edward era un hombre muy apuesto, no podía negarlo, así como tampoco podía negar que en el fondo, siempre estuve atraída por él, pero pensaba que esa atracción había desaparecido con el paso del tiempo, eso pensaba hasta hoy, cuando con ese simple beso me demostró todo lo contrario. Por que aunque tratara de negarlo, aún me sentía atraída por él, el hermano de mi mejor amiga.

Llegué a mi casa aún abrumada por todo lo que había pasado con Edward, no paraba de pensar en ese beso y en lo que me había hecho sentir... Y esa fue la primera noche que soñé con Edward Cullen.

Al día siguiente en cuanto llegué al campus, me conseguí nuevamente con Mike, pero sólo me saludó secamente y siguió con su camino, al menos la farsa de ayer había dado resultados, pensé aliviada.

El día estaba pasando muy lento y sin mayores acontecimientos, a la hora del almuerzo estaba sola porque Alice había amanecido enferma y prefirió no venir, y yo, aunque podía comer con el resto de mis compañeros dentro de la cafetería, decidí almorzar afuera. El día estaba realmente hermoso como para desaprovecharlo por lo que me senté en una de las mesas que estaban en el campus.

Estaba terminando de almorzar cuando alguien se sentó a mi lado, iba a protestar pero me quedé muda al ver que se trataba de Edward, tan apuesto como siempre y con su maldita sonrisa engreída que tanto odiaba pero que al mismo tiempo me encantaba.

-"Newton está en la mesa de atrás"- susurró en mi oído enviando miles de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo. Tratando de ignorar esas sensaciones, traté de pensar qué hacía Newton aquí, él siempre almorzaba con sus amigos en la cafetería, ¿Es que no quedó convencido con lo que le dijimos ayer?. Iba a voltear para comprobar lo que Edward me había dicho, pero él me lo impidió.

-"No voltees"-dijo rápidamente… ¿nervioso?... No, sólo son ilusiones mías. –"Sabrá que hablamos de él y sospechará que lo de ayer fue un engaño"- habló ésta vez un poco más calmado y viéndome directamente a los ojos, haciendo que me perdiera en ese pozo esmeralda y logrando que olvidara mi intención.

Edward al notar que le haría caso y no me giraría me dio una sonrisa satisfecho y elevó un poco su mano para colocar un rebelde mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja, ese simple gesto logró que mi corazón latiera como loco y pude sentir como empezaba a sonrojarme un poco, por lo que bajé mi rostro para ocultar ese hecho. –_Contólate Swan, sólo está haciendo esto para ayudarte a espantar a Newton- _me repetía una y otra vez.

Después de eso estuvimos charlando por unos minutos entre risas y bromas, nada fuera de lo normal y sin más gestos para engañar a Mike, más rápido de lo que me gustaría se hizo la hora de mi próxima clase, había llegado el momento de marcharme y él a verme recoger mis cosa,s al parecer también recordó que tenía clase porque al igual que yo, se puso de pie quedando frente a mí.

-"¿Vas ésta tarde a mi casa?"-preguntó dejándome confundida. –"A llevarle los apuntes a Alice, claro"- añadió rápidamente al ver mi confusión… Claro, a llevarle los apuntes a Alice, no pude evitar sentir una leve desilusión pero para ser honesta, ¿para qué otra cosa podría querer Edward que yo fuese a su casa?.

-"Claro"- asentí.

-"Nos vemos en la tarde entonces"- respondió con una sonrisa viendo por encima de mí, hacía el lugar donde estaba ubicadas las mesas, y entonces volvió a elevar un poco mi rostro como lo hizo la tarde de ayer y nuevamente estrelló sus labios sobre los míos, pero este beso fue distinto, empezó con un simple roce de labios como ayer, pero después de un par de segundos sentí como pasó su brazo por mi cintura para atraerme más hacia él, y la otra mano la llevó hacia la parte trasera de mi cuello para profundizar el beso.

Yo me quedé sin saber que hacer, pero después de unos segundos mandé todo al demonio, no me importó que todo esto se tratara de sólo engañar a Mike y empecé a responderle el beso con ganas, supongo que éste beso convencería de una vez a Mike por lo que Edward no tendría que seguir fingiendo que éramos pareja, así que si éste sería mi primer y último beso real con Edward, lo aprovecharía lo más posible.

Cuando Edward sintió que le respondía el beso, rápidamente pidió permiso con su lengua para encontrarse con la mía, y yo gustosa se lo permití. La verdad es que he tenido varios novios desde la secundaria, pero ninguno me había besado como este hombre, o mejor dicho, ninguno me había hecho sentir tanto con un simple beso.

Después de un tiempo el aire nos hizo falta, por lo que nos separamos, ambos con la respiración agitada y Edward me veía con su típica sonrisa, que en este momento, era capaz de doblarme las rodillas.

-"Nos vemos Swan"- dijo tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado mientras yo aún trataba de calmar mi respiración.

-"Adiós Cullen"- le respondí cuando se giró para marcharse y pude sentir como emitió una pequeña risa cuando le contesté.

Mentiría al decir que ese beso no me dejó aturdida, pero quedé aún más aturdida cuando me giré para ir directo a mi clase y me fijé que todas las mesas que se encontraban allí estaban totalmente vacías…

El resto de las clases pasaron como un borrón y ahora, a final de la tarde me encontraba de camino a casa de los Cullen para llevarle los apuntes a Alice y deseando que Edward no estuviera en casa, aún seguía aturdida por ese beso, y aunque en el momento en que vi las mesas vacías después del beso me sentí totalmente confundida, después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, llegué a la conclusión que Mike tuvo que marcharse durante nuestro beso, esa es la única explicación que le consigo, y la más probable, porque si Mike se hubiese marchado antes, Edward no me hubiese besado. Tenía que recordarme una y otra vez que Edward hacía esto sólo por ayudarme.

Como siempre mi mala suerte me acompañaba y en cuanto toqué el timbre de la gran casa, fue el mismísimo Edward quien me abrió, y al verme. Una sonrisa torcida se instaló en su rostro.

-"Hola _novia mía__**"**__-_ me saludó haciendo énfasis en la palabra novia. –"¿Viene por otro beso?"- me preguntó en tono seductor, y aunque la verdad es que me moría por besarlo otra vez, sabía que sólo estaba bromeando por lo que puse los ojos en blanco.

-"Claro _Eddy_, vengo por otro de tus encantadores besos"- dije fingiendo un tono meloso y remarcando el Eddy porque sabía que odiaba que lo llamaran así. Edward, al escucharme soltó una carcajada haciéndome reír a mi también.

-"Alice está arriba, te está esperando"- me dijo cuando ambos dejamos de reír.

-"Gracias Eddy"- lo molesté nuevamente y salí disparada hacia las escaleras mientras él me daba una mala mirada por como lo llamé, provocando una risa de mi parte.

**XOXOXOXO.**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese día y no había vuelto a ver a Edward nuevamente, y es que estas semanas fueron de finales, por lo que todo el mundo aprovechaba cualquier tiempo para estudiar, incluyendo la hora del almuerzo.

Aún así, no podía evitar pensar constantemente en él y en ese beso que habíamos compartido, es una tontería pues sabía que ese beso no había significado nada y que sólo fue para alejar a Mike, pero no podía evitar recordarlo y ¿cómo pedirle a mi corazón que no latiera desbocado con ese recuerdo?.

Al menos toda esta locura no fue en vano, Mike no ha vuelto a molestar -de hecho, ya ni se me acerca- Lo peor de todo es que por alejar a Newton, mi corazón quedó confundido e ilusionado por un imposible gracias a Edward.

Quizás el no haberlo visto durante todos estos días era lo mejor, así mi corazón se aclaraba un poco y servía para que yo me olvidara de lo que pasó de una vez, pero claro, eso sólo duraría hasta hoy por que Alice insistió en que fuera a su casa para que hiciéramos un trabajo que teníamos pendiente, y por si fuese poco, insistió en que debía quedarme a dormir por que sus padres saldrían ese día de la ciudad y como era viernes, lo más probable es que Edward saliera con sus amigos dejándola sola en casa y ¿cómo negarle algo a ese pequeño duende cuando te mira con un puchero? Así que terminé aceptando derrotada su invitación.

Para mi sorpresa, y para sorpresa de Alice también, Edward no salió ese día, por el contrario, se quedó todo el día con nosotras en el recibidor mientras hacíamos nuestro trabajo.

En más de una oportunidad atrapé a Edward viéndome fijamente causando un sonrojo por mi parte y que él sonriera ampliamente por mi reacción. La tarde pasó entre miradas de su parte y sonrojos por la mía, y la verdad es que ya me estaba afectando los nervios todo esto, por lo que había optado por empezar a mirarlo de mala manera cuando lo atrapaba viéndome nuevamente, y lo peor, es que su sonrisa se ampliaba aún más con eso.

-"Pensé que esta noche saldrías con Emmett"- le comentó Alice a Edward cuando terminamos de cenar.

-"Así era, pero preferí quedarme en casa"- le respondió a su hermana pero viéndome fijamente, ganándose otra mala mirada de mi parte, ¿por qué insistía en verme fijamente?.

-"¿Ustedes dos que se traen?"- preguntó de pronto Alice al notar la mirada que le estaba dando a su hermano, y la sonrisa engreída que éste tenía.

-"No nos traemos nada hermanita"- respondió Edward inocentemente y Alice lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados como evaluando si le decía la verdad o no, al final se dio por vencida rodando los ojos y se marchó a la cocina con los platos sucios para lavarlos.

Yo, al darme cuenta que me quedaría a solas con Edward me fui rápidamente tras Alice con la excusa de ayudarla, antes de salir del comedor pude escuchar una pequeña risa de Edward por mi huída pero no me importó, con esa actitud tan extraña que él tenía el día de hoy, no quería quedarme a solas con él.

Una vez en la cocina me dispuse a ayudar a Alice con los trastos, cuando noté que ella me veía directamente tratando de buscar algo en mi mirada.

-"¿Tu sí me vas a decir qué se traen ustedes dos?"- me preguntó sorprendiéndome pero traté de disimularlo.

-"No sé de que hablas Allie"- le dije huyendo de su mirada, la verdad es que no sabía por que Edward estaba actuando así el día de hoy, pero sabía que si Alice me veía a los ojos mientras le respondía sabría que le oculto algo, y es que nunca le conté lo que hizo Edward por ayudarme con Newton, era algo que quería mantener para mí.

-"Lo que tu digas"- dijo rodando los ojos. –"Igual me enteraré"- añadió para sí misma. Yo también quisiera saber qué es lo que se trae Edward, quise añadir pero me contuve, eso implicaría contarle lo que había pasado entre nosotros, y no estaba lista para que Alice se enterara de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por su hermano.

Dormir esta noche para mí, al parecer estaba descartado, era cerca de las tres de la madrugada y yo seguía sin conciliar el sueño. Es que entre el recuerdo del beso –que hoy estaba más presente que nunca-, las constantes miradas por parte de Edward durante todo el día y el hecho de que él estaba durmiendo a unos pasos de mí, tenía mi ansiedad al límite y mi sueño se negaba a aparecer.

Cuando me cansé de dar tantas vueltas en la cama decidí bajar a la cocina por un poco de agua, así despejaba un poco mi mente y dejaba de pensar en cierto chico cobrizo que dormía al otro lado del pasillo.

En cuanto entré a la cocina me arrepentí inmediatamente de bajar por un vaso de agua. En la cocina estaba Edward usando únicamente un pantalón de dormir, dejando todo su torso al descubierto y mi corazón empezó a martillar fuertemente en cuanto lo vi.

Me quedé viéndolo perdida en mis lujuriosos pensamientos por unos segundos hasta que reaccioné, por suerte él no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia.

-"¿Tampoco puedes dormir?"- le pregunté, él se sobresaltó al verme y asintió mientras me recorría con la mirada causándome un escalofrío, en ese momento recordé que mi pijama consistía en un pequeño short que tapaba justo lo necesario y una pequeña camisa de tirantes que seguramente estará marcando mis pezones en este instante.

-"Sólo vine por un vaso de agua"- le expliqué por que quería ignorar lo que esa mirada que me dio causó en mí.

Me acerqué a la alacena en busca de un vaso, elevándome lo más que podía para conseguirlo ¿cómo hace Alice para tomar un vaso si están tan alto? Estaba por darme por vencida, cuando sentí que un cuerpo se presionaba tras de mí y agarraba uno de los vasos. No necesitaba voltear para saber de quien se trataba y mi pulso se aceleró con su cercanía. Cuando me giré con el vaso en la mano para ir a la nevera, Edward se quedó allí, dejándome acorralada entre su cuerpo y la encimera.

-"Gra… Gracias Cullen"- dije torpemente a causa de su cercanía.

-"¿Estás Nerviosa Swan?"- preguntó llevando una de sus manos a mi mejilla y sonriendo engreídamente. ¿Nerviosa? Nerviosa era poco pero jamás lo admitiría.

-"No digas tonterías Edward"- logré mantener mi voz firme mientras me perdía en sus ojos.

-"No sabes cuanto me gusta escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios"- susurró pasando uno de sus dedos por mis labios. –"Yo si me pongo nervioso cuando estás cerca Bella"- y abrí mis ojos ampliamente por lo que acababa de decir y el tomó una de mis manos para colocarla sobre su pecho, donde podía notar como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. –"¿Sientes como late?"- preguntó y yo asentí aún sin saber que hacer o decir. –"Así se pone cada vez que te veo"- susurró dejando una caricia en mí rostro y yo cerré los ojos disfrutando del roce, la verdad es que mi corazón estaba en peores condiciones que el de él, mi pobre corazón quería salirse de mi pecho.

-"El mío también"- le confesé con un susurro mientras abría nuevamente mis ojos para darme cuenta que me estaba dando una mirada cargada de sentimientos.

-"Me encantas Bella"- soltó de pronto y yo lo vi a los ojos descubriendo que era verdad lo que me decía y mi corazón estaba apunto de sufrir un colapso en ese momento. –"Desde hace mucho tiempo me vuelves loco mi Bella"- susurró. –"Adoro como te sonrojas, tus preciosos ojos, como los ruedas cuando digo alguna tontería… Adoro todo de ti Bella"- siguió susurrando esta vez muy cerca de mis labios y yo no aguanté más, por lo que lo atraje hacia mí para unir nuestras bocas en un beso, donde nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas batallaban sin descanso.

Después de varios segundos en los que nos besamos, sentí como Edward me elevaba del suelo y me apoyaba sobre la encimera para posarse entre mis piernas y yo las pasé por alrededor de su cuerpo aprisionándolo contra mí, sintiendo como _cierta_ parte de su cuerpo empezaba a despertar. Cuando el aire nos hizo falta se separó un poco de mí para unir nuestras frentes, ambos nos veíamos fijamente mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban,

-"¿Ya te dije que me gustas?"- preguntó con una sonrisa y yo asentí.

-"Tú también me gustas Edward"- le confesé –"Mucho"- agregué y en su rostro se instaló una sonrisa radiante antes de empezar a besarme nuevamente. Los besos de Edward eran como ir al paraíso, aún no podía creer que él también sintiera algo por mí, todo era tan increíble.

-"Debo confesarte algo"- susurró empezando a repartir besos por todo mi cuello nublando todos mis pensamientos.

-"¿Qué… Qué cosa?"- pregunté en un gemido.

-"El otro día en el campus… Mike nunca estuvo por allí"- soltó aún besando mi cuello. Su confesión me sorprendió totalmente, o sea que el beso de aquel día no fue por mantener la farsa.

-"Por eso las mesas estaban vacías"- le dije aún sorprendida y el asintió.

-"Necesitaba una excusa para volverte a besar"- me dijo separándose un poco de mí para verme a los ojos.

-"Ahora ya no necesitas ninguna excusa para hacerlo"- le respondí con una sonrisa coqueta que él me devolvió y lo atraje nuevamente hacia mis labios.

Poco a poco nuestro beso fue aumentando de intensidad y cuando me di cuenta, Edward me había elevado nuevamente y se encontraba subiendo a trompicones las escaleras, yo mientras tanto, repartía besos por su cuello y jugueteaba con su cabello haciendo que Edward gimiera.

En cuanto entramos a su habitación, nuestra ropa empezó a volar por todas partes hasta que llegamos a su cama, donde me llevó al mismísimo cielo en más de una oportunidad. Decir que estar con Edward era una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido era quedarse corto, con sus besos, sus caricias y sus palabras me hacían sentir querida y protegida, como si entre sus brazos jamás podría pasarme algo malo.

Ahora estábamos abrazados tratando de calmar nuestras respiraciones mientras Edward trazaba figuras sin sentido en mi espalda.

-"Bella"- me llamó y yo elevé mi rostro para mirarlo a la cara. –"Sé que tendría que haberte preguntado esto antes… Pero es que hace un momento no podía pensar en nada más"- comentó divertido y yo me reí. –"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"- me preguntó sorprendiéndome pero de inmediato asentí con una sonrisa.

-"Si quiero Edward"- le respondí dándole un beso. –"Claro que quiero"- repetí nuevamente dándole un beso y él sonrió bajo mis labios.

Después de estar varios minutos acostados y acariciándonos sentí como Edward se reía levemente.

-"¿Qué sucede?"- le pregunté con una ceja alzada mientras acariciaba uno de sus brazos.

-"Estaba pensando que gracias a Newton y a sus insistencias contigo, ahora estamos juntos"- comentó con su típica sonrisa haciéndome reír levemente.

-"Si… Creo que deberíamos agradecerle"- comenté divertida antes de perderme nuevamente en sus besos.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Buenooo ¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado! :D_**

**_Como ya saben, cualquier sugerencia, crítica o lo que sea, me lo pueden dejar en un Review! _**

**_Nos leemos en una próxima historia!_**

**_Besos!._**


End file.
